


Trust is the Key

by halethesourwolf



Series: You're Mine and I'm Yours [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Desperation, Dominant/Top Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Overprotective Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the 'You're Mine and I'm Yours' series. This is part 3. Dean is pregnant and Cas is being overprotective. In a sweet way of course. Pregnant sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is the Key

"Dean! Do you need anything getting?" Cas shouted from the kitchen, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.

"I am still capable of getting things for myself you know." Dean replied from the kitchen entrance. 

His round belly stretched the white XL t-shirt that Cas had had to buy for him from his last trip to Walmart, much to Dean's disapproval. 'I'm not an XL!' he had repeated as he had reluctantly put it on, 'Why can't I just walk around topless anyway?' 

Cas sighed, "You should be resting in bed, Dean."

"I've had enough of resting, Cas. I just want to do something, I'm fudging bored here man!"

Cas chuckled and walked to Dean, lovingly rubbing the baby bump and feeling a tiny kick from inside that made him smile and Dean sigh. 

"I can't wait for him to arrive." Dean said for the millionth time since they had found out he was pregnant.

"Me too love, even though I'm pretty sure it'll be a her..." Cas smirked, they had had this 'argument' a thousand times before. 

"It's gonna be a boy, I can feel it!" Dean immediately replied. 

"Well, my instincts tell me it's a girl." Cas laughed at Dean's annoyed face.

"You're instincts are wrong!"

Cas quietly chuckled as he soothed Dean's arms and belly, rubbing in slow circles before curling his arm protectively around his mate from behind.

"I don't care what it is, it'll be ours." Cas breathed the words into Dean's ear and then lightly pressed kisses down his neck. Dean tilted his head to the side and sighed in contentment. Cas growled deep in his throat at the sight of Dean's exposed neck and he bit down on it making them both groan with pleasure. 

Before Cas realised what was happening, Dean was rocking rhythmically back onto him, his cock bumping against Dean's sweet ass through layers of thin cotton.

"Dean." Cas growled in warning.

"Please, Cas... Alpha... I need you."

Cas growled again but this time he maneuvered them both to their bedroom. Dean had been trying to get Cas to fuck him all week but Cas had refused to do anything more than kissing and a few handjobs. Dean had begged and pleaded with him but Cas was too afraid he would hurt either Dean or the baby, but Dean hadn't given up hope yet.

"Dean, I've told you... We can't. What if I hurt the baby..."

"You won't." Dean was on all fours on the bed, belly hanging low and ass thrust out seductively in the air. "Pleaseeeeeee." He whined high, his head titled back he looked at Cas from under his eyelashes.

"Goddammit Dean." 

Cas lurched towards Dean fitting his hands on Dean's hips, stroking down teasingly before whipping his mates pants and underwear down in one swift motion. 

Dean babbled a series of 'yes' and 'pleases' as Cas moved his finger slowly and gently through Dean's wet. He couldn't believe that he'd managed to crack Cas and get him to fuck him, finally!

"I love how wet you get Dean, so eager and ready for me, always so ready. I bet you don't even need an prep, I could just slid right on in couldn't I?" Cas plunged two fingers deep into Dean's wet hole, stretching them apart inside his mate, listening to the lovely sounds his mate was making. "Do you like that?" Dean's head nodded frantically and he moaned as Cas added another finger. "Do you want more?"

Dean trembled with need. "Yes...More please C-aa-as!"

Castiel moaned deep in his throat at the sound of his mate begging for him to fill him completely and make them one.

Carefully but firmly Cas pulled his hard length out of his pants and lined it up against Dean's hole. After just a second of teasing, because Cas can be a bastard at times, he finally pressed forward agonizingly slow.

It seemed to take forever but he finally bottomed out inside Dean, hot tightness clenched all around him in a sweet pleasurable thrum. "Fuck, Dean." He moaned.

"That's kinda the idea..." Dean chuckled, earning himself a swat on the ass for cheekiness. 

Cas slowly pulled out and then again just as slowly pushed back in, all the while Dean was whining high in his throat. 

"C-cas, please faster more!" Dean begged, his head hanging down between his trembling arms.

"Can't love, don't want to hurt the baby." Cas said tightly, it was difficult holding back from just fucking Dean into the mattress, especially when he begged like that and any other time he would do exactly that but he couldn't now, not now that Dean was carrying their child. There was no way he would hurt either of them.

"Cas. I swear to God you won't hurt us, please! I need you to go faster... I need you-!"

Cas fucked forward sudden and fast, making Dean choke on his words. "Yeesssss." He said when he got his breath back but then Cas stopped moving all together and Dean couldn't help but beg. "Cas, please, pleeease..."

"Dean, please I-" Cas' voice was strained and too high. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, but he had, and his instincts were screaming at him to do it again, more and faster and harder, but he couldn't and the way Dean was begging he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost control again.

"Cas. Look at me." 

Cas slowly opened his eyes and met Dean's wide and trusting green ones. Instantly, he calmed.

"Cas, I trust you... Let go."

Castiel grit his teeth as the words washed over him and he felt his hips thrust forward. To his surprise, Dean groaned in pleasure and not pain.

"C'mon, that's it..." Dean was muttering now, pushing his hips back against Cas as the pace was slowly getting faster and harder.

"Fuck, oh Cas, shit, I'm gonna...!"

Cas' eyes widened as he felt Dean pulse around him as his orgasm ran through him; his whole body shuddering. Cas' grip tightened on Dean almost instantly and he sped up his pace. Dean's high pitched whining making him go even faster.

"Want you to come for me again, Dean." Cas groaned, slipping a hand down to Dean's still-hard cock.

"Fuck yes!" Dean threw his head back and Cas suddenly got the erg to bite and suck his mate's displayed neck. 

Carefully Cas pulled Dean up so his back was against his chest. Dean's head rested on his shoulder and he immediately bit down on his mate's neck, his pace never slowing.

"Oh, oh, oh..." Dean couldn't stop making noise and it made Cas want to cry with the amount it turned him on.

"Please I-" Dean breathed. Cas' hand quickened on Dean's cock, squeezing and rubbing him in time with his thrusts.

He whispered soothing words in Dean's ear as he pulled his mate over the edge for the second time.

Dean's body went pliant from his orgasm allowing Cas to grasp him hard and fuck him in long strokes until he came powerfully inside him. "Dean!" He shouted as he came. 

Slowly he came to a stop and both him and Dean basked in the after glow, panting loudly in the now quiet room.

"Fuck me, Cas that was amazing!" Dean sighed, wiggling off Cas' lap, wincing when his cock slipping from his red, sore hole.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over Cas and he immediately jumped off the bed and ran to their ensuite and returned with a glass of water and a damp cloth.

"Drink, drink, drink-" Cas chanted as he pretty much threw the glass of water at Dean, who just managed to hold it in time, before grabbing the cloth and began wiping him down.

"Whoa, whoa Cas! Slow down jeez man!" 

"Sorry, are you alright? I wasn't too rough was I? Oh, I'm sorry Dean, I can't believe how carried away I got..." Cas' face looked frantically as Dean as he continued to wipe the last of the drying cum from Dean's stomach.

"Cas stop, Cas... STOP!"

Cas stilled, a shocked expression upon his face.

"Stop this nonsense, I'm fine! More than fine, I feel amazing! Well I did before you started rushing around and freaking out..."

"Sorry..."

"Stop saying that..." Dean put the glass of water down on the bed side table and gently took the cloth from Cas' hand and then pulled his by the hand Alpha toward him, kissing him fiercely. 

"You need to stop thinking I'm fragile now that I'm pregnant. I can still handle myself Cas, I know how much I can take..."

Cas sighed. "I know I just-"

"I know you're just looking out for me and I know everything you do, even if it is a tad overprotective, is because you care about me..."

"It's because I love you Dean."

Dean smiled. "I know, and I love you too Cas."

"But are you sure you're ok though?" 

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" Cas looked shocked again, his hands tightening almost instinctively around Dean's.

"Good, then trust me was I say that that was amazing and you didn't hurt me or our baby in any way" Dean added with a yawn. "I would love to do that again really soon, but I need sleep first." 

Cas smiled. "I trust you."

Dean smiled back and pulled his Alpha in for a soft kiss before pulling back the covers of the bed and slipping under them. He patted the empty space next to him, "Come on then Baby, get in and spoon me."

Cas laughed and crawled in next to Dean, gathering him up in his arms.

Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.

~

"Caaaas. It's your turn..." Dean mumbled into one of Cas' ears, the sound of the babies cries echoing from down the hallway in his other. 

Cas groaned in disagreement but slowly got out of his warm, soft, comfy bed anyway and shuffled in his rabbit slippers down to baby Mary's and Sammy's room. 

The twins had been born four months ago but to Cas it felt like they had always been here, all his life. They were perfect, both of them nearly the mirror image of Dean with just hints of himself within them. Sammy's wide, tear-filled green eyes stared up at him as Mary's own blue ones blinked rapidly. Cas smiled as his heart throbbed with the amount of love he had for his two beautiful children. He still couldn't get over the fact that they had two babies and not just one. He could still remember the surprise he felt and saw on Dean's face when they found out it was going to be twins, neither of them could contain their excitement. Dean had had the names picked out already and Cas was more than happy with his choices. He couldn't wait to live the rest of his life with his beautiful, wonderful family and he definitely could not wait to have more children, despite it meaning he would have to get out of bed, like now, in the early hours of the morning. 

He felt Dean's arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I wondered what was taking you so long..." Dean whispered as they both stared down at their now sleeping children. "But now I know why. They are so beautiful, aren't they?" 

"Yes." Cas whispered back, leaning back into Dean. "Let's go back to bed and make more right now." 

Dean laughed quietly but then stopped when he saw that Cas was serious.

"You're serious?" Dean's eyes widened.

"I am, do you want to?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Yes. Of course. Yes."

Cas smiled and pulled Dean back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am unsure if this is the last part of the series or if I will be writing a 4th part. I guess that all depends on the response this part gets. So please let me know what you thought of it! Thanks :)


End file.
